Avatar: The Legend of Korra The Burping Contest
by zxywvtus
Summary: This story is about Avatar Korra and her master Tenzin's son and daughter, Meelo and Ikki havin a burping contest. At first it is quiet and boring, but as time passes on it becomes very loud and interesting.
1. Chapter 1

_**Smash**_

_**Avatar: The Legend of Korra **_

**The Burping Contest CH 1**

* * *

_Warning! I own none of these characters so don't sue me for copyright. I mean it!_

* * *

On a peaceful night in Republic City on Air Temple Island, Tenzin, his family and Korra are having dinner until…

"*urp*" Meelo burped.

"Meelo, excuse yourself." said Tenzin.

"Excuse me." Meelo said.

"*Burp*" "You're excused, Meelo." Korra said.

"Korra, I'd expect better manners from you." Tenzin said.

"Oh, come on Tenzin. We're just having fun." Korra said.

"This is far from entertaining. Pema, are you just going to sit here while they act this immature." Tenzin said.

"I don't see how this is wrong, Tenzin" Pema said

"You can't be serious." Tenzin moped.

"*burp*" "Beat that." Meelo said.

"Ha! Try this." Korra said as she chugged her drink, slammed it down, took a deep breath and "*BURP*"

"I c-could beat that." Meelo stammered.

"Then go ahead." Korra said with pride.

"*Burp*" Mello burped after downing a quarter of his beverage. "Top that."

"Weak" Korra smirked and belched. *BURP*"

"*blech* Meelo burped after drinking the rest of his beverage.

"Looks like I win." Korra said triumphantly.

"*BURP* Not anymore." Ikki belched.

"Ikki, not you too." Tezin sighed.

"Jinora, why aren't you in this, it's great."

"*BUURRP* Now that I'm winning it is." Korra stated.

"Because this is disgusting." Jinora stated.

"At least you agree with me." Tenzin said, relieved.

"Don't get so relieved, dad. At this rate we're going to be here a while." Jinora said.

"Ugh. Then I'm leaving." Tenzin grunted.

"*BUUURRRPPP* Looks like I'm winning again." Ikki exclaimed.

"Now I'll show you how it's done. *BBBUUURRRPPP*" Korra belched richly.

"Maybe you are an airbender, but your not as godd as me." Ikki exclaimed and used her airbending to release a monster with enough force to blow back Korra's hair. *BBBBUUUUUUURRRRRPPPP*"

"No fair your using your airbending." Korra exclaimed.

"So." Ikki replied as she was getting up from the floor as her own belch knocked her out of her seat.

"Fine, two can play that game." Korra said with a grin as she took a deep breath and belched a hot, red flame. *BBBBBUUUUUUUUUUURRRPPPPP*"

Ikki replied "Okay, you want to play dirty? She sucked in air and unleashed an actual tornado. *UUUUUUUUUUUURRRP!*"

"BBBBBBUUUUUUUUURRRRRPPP" Korra countered with a literal explosion of a burp that shook the room and said "Now you've lost"

"How pathetic, that isn't a belch, now this is a real belch!" Ikki's ten second deathly smelling, thunderous belch turned into a windstorm that shook the building's foundation and fogged up the dining room. Everyone, even Korra had to plug their noses and their ears after that one.

"Now, I win." Ikki exclaimed with glee.

"I can't believe I lost. I'm the Avatar." Korra gloomed.

"Yeah, but I'm the burping goddess." Ikki replied.

"Yeah, Ikki won." Meelo said.

"That was uh... interesting." Pema muttered.

"That wasn't interesting! It was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen!" Jinora exclaimed.

"Yes it was." Tenzin agreed.

"Now you two go and clean the room." Tenzin said.

"Okay" Korra and Ikki said.

They then proceeded to clean everything until no one could tell they had their burping contest.

* * *

"At last, I can initiate my plan." a mysterious voice said.

"Now, to go to the dimension of Jimmy Neutron and destroy Republic City."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Smash 2**_

_**Avatar: The Legend of Korra **_

_**The Burping Contest CH 2**_

"Well today is starting out great." said Jimmy Neutron.

Just then a shadowy figure about 11 feet tall and swift as a ghostly wind snuck into the lab and stole the soda and one of the N-Men packets.

"What was that?" shouted Jimmy.

"Oh, no I'd better get to the lab." Jimmy said as he ran tinto the lab.

"Nothing appears to be broken, damaged, or gone."

"Now where is my Neutronic Burping Soda?" said Jimmy.

"It's gone and is one of the N-Men packets." Jimmy yelled.

"Which one was stolen? Was it the Special girl or Vibrating lad packets? No it was the Belch boy packet." said Jimmy.

"Whoever broke into my lab came through the wormhole generator."

"I've the lock on the dimension that the perp has just entered."

"Time to teach this thief not to mess with Jimmy Neutron."

* * *

"Now that I have the Belch Boy packet and the Burping Soda, I can use them for my own more _destructive_ purposes." said a mysterious voice.

"Just mix the packet in the soda and...yes! Now to test it out."

"But who will be my test subject...hm?"

Our perp looks out the window of his lab and spots a tan-skinned girl with blue clothing - the Avatar, Korra.

"Yes an unsuspecting female test subject. Prepare Republic City for your desruction has arrived sooner than you would expect."

* * *

"I can't believe I lost to Ikki in the burping contest. I'm the Avatar for crying out loud!" Korra said.

"Hey, did you mention burping my dear." said the perp.

"Yeah, why do you care?" said Korra.

"Well I have something that can help you."

"What is it?"

"It's a special drink that can help you burp."

"Really? Sweet. Can I have it?"

"Of course and you don't have to pay for it either. However, if you are going to have a burping contest with your friend you must have it at an open area with no one else sans me. I wish to see it be used in action."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Korra shouted.

She ran off with the _"special"_ drink and went to have a rematch with Ikki as the perp goes to Republic City Park to clear the area by unleashing a sonic shockwave to force the people out.

* * *

"I've arrived in the new dimension." said Jimmy

"Now, where is the perp?"

"I'd better start in the areas with the most people. He'll be hiding in the crowd."

"Wait, why are those running from that park? He's there."

"My plan is actually working. Quite impressive I do say." the perp said.

"Not anymore." Jimmy said.

"You! I figured you'd try and stop me, but I'll tell you now, it won't work."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I've combined the Belch Boy packet and the Neutronic Burping Soda and gave it to a girl in blue clothing. I told her to bring her friend here for a burping contest in the park to test it out and if it works she won't stop her super powered burping until all the excess gas is released."

"NO."

"Yes and by the time she stops all of Republic City will be destroyed."

"I won't let this happen, perp!"

"My name is Nil Gnuf."

Nil captures Jimmy in a sound-proof force field and hides him behind a large tree.

* * *

"Hey, Ikki." Korra said.

"Yeah, Korra?" Ikki answered.

"Do you want to have a burping rematch in the park?"

"Are you joking? Of course. That way if something goes wrong we won't have to clean it up."

"So it's settled."

"Can I come too?" Meelo asked.

"Sure you can. You can watch me beat Korra again." Ikki said.

"I think my chances of winning are higher this time." Korra said.

"Jinora, are you coming too?" Ikki said

"Absolutely not. Your first burping contest was disgusting and destructive so I'm going to stay away from you two as long as possible."Jinora replied.

"We won't use bending."

"It was still gross before that."

"You don't have to watch or listen, just stay near us, okay?"

"Fine, but no bending. I don't want to hear huge explosions or tornados come out of your mouths."

"Okay."

* * *

"We're here." Korra said.

"Great, now I can win again." Ikki said.

"We'll see about that."

"Can you hurry up." Jinora said.

"Wait some one's here." Ikki said.

"Hello, my name is Nil Gnuf. You, I told you to bring just your opponent to this area and no one else."

"Sorry, but I figured if I gave Ikki half of the special burping drink you gave me you could get better results and that it would make up for bringing two other people here."

"If you were going to use a drink that makes you burp to beat me than I should get half." Ikki said.

_"If the girl and her friend get half of the soda than I would get better results and they would destroy the city twice as fast." _thought Nil.

"Okay, I allow this." Nil said.

Korra poured the soda into two glasses and she & Ikki chugged it all down.

"Let's do this *BBBBUUURRRRPPPP*" Korra burped.

"Weak *HHHOOOAAAARRRRRRPPPP*" Ikki burped louder.

"Pathetic **" Korra belched even louder.

"She's better than I thought **" Ikki belched louder still.

"This is getting tough **" Korra again eructed louder.

"Now to give it my all **" Ikki eructed louder once more.

"I thought they said they weren't going to use their bending." Jinora said.

"Wait, Korra can't airbend so how are her burps so powerful?"

"Unless the drink is doing this."

"Hold on, what's that blue orb behind the big tree?"

"Things are working out surprisingly well." Nil said.

"Wait, where is that female spectator?"

"Oh, no. Don't go there."

"Why is there a kid in this bubble?" Jinora asked

"That is none of your concern, child so don't release him."

"You mean like this?" Jinora said as she a stick and popped the bubble.

"Thanks." Jimmy said.

"Your welcome." Jinora replied.

"NO! My cover's been blown!" Nil shouted.

"What's he talking about?"

"It's a long story. Basically he stole a packet with powder that gives people super burping powers and a special drink that makes people burp, mixed them together, and gave them to your friend."

"Why would do it? and who would invent something that stupid?"

"He's hoping that your friends won't stop super-burping until the entire city is destroyed and I invented it."

"And my plan will work even with you brats interfering."Nil said.

"Brats eh. Korra! Ikki! Stop! That drink you chugged is making you burp constantly and your burps will grow stronger and destroy the city." Jinora said.

"What?" Korra and Ikki said.

"NO! I have to go. I can't risk all of them teaming up on me." Nil shouted.

"Too late."Jimmy said.

"If you think our burps were strong before, wait until we use our bending." Korra said.

"Oh, no." Nil said.

"You won't stop burping until all the gas is out of your bodies.


End file.
